sacredgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunty Sharma
Bunty Sharma(?-2017) was an Indian gangster, film producer, and businessman, and one of Ganesh Gaitonde's long time associates. His personality was mixed: On one hand, he was described as an animal: he had a rap sheet full of rapes and violence against women. On the other hand, he was one of the most loyal friends one could ask for. He stood by Gaitonde's side no matter what and that is one of the reasons he lets Sartaj Singh go after catching him in his home. Bunty is first seen as a young man being bailed out of jail by his sister to whom he is abusive both verbally and physically. He then introduces himself to Gaitonde who tells him not to do things without his permission. Bunty, Gaitonde, along with other members of their gang later confront Suleiman Isa, Gaitonde's main rival in the series, and steal Isa's girlfriend Kukoo infront of him. When Isa's men take revenge by sending a member disguised as a waiter to Gaitonde's place, Bunty plays a crucial role in saving Gaitonde and others by subduing and killing the assailant. Several members of both groups are shot and Kukoo commits suicide thinking the heorine of the story needs to die to save the hero. Later, Bunty is wrongfully accused by Gaitonde of being a spy for Isa because he was a no show to Gaitonde's wedding while Isa's men kill Paritosh, one of Gaitonde's right hand men. In reality Bunty was with a prostitute the whole time. Gaitonde brutally beats Bunty afterwards. The real mole is revealed to be Bada Badariya, a tall, muscular Muslim man in Gaitonde's group. Gaitonde discovers this through watching a video of Isa's niece's wedding where Bada was attending. After seeing this Gaitonde executes Bada as well as his younger brother Chotta even though Bada insisted his brother had nothing to do with it. Even though Bunty and Gaitonde are on good terms again, Gaitonde never really apologizes for wrongfully accusing and punishing Bunty. Later on, when Isa's men open fire on Gaitonde's home, Bunty is severely injured and loses the use of both his legs, having to move in a wheelchair from that point on. Gaitonde's wife Subhadra is killed in cross-fire leading Gaitonde to go on a rampage killing innocent Muslims. This leads to him being arrested and sent to prison. Later years and Death In 2017, Bunty is now a producer and also owns a construction business. He regularly has sexual visits from actresses in his shows. The police including Sartaj Singh try to lure Bunty towards them to find out more information about Gaitonde's 25 day warning. Singh gives Nayanika a camera. The setup is slammed wide open as Bunty catches sight of the hidden camera planted by Singh's informant, Nayanika. Singh, waiting right outside Bunty's house, is caught and taken into the house where he tries to goad the gangster into revealing the impending danger on the city of Mumbai. Later, Bunty, aware of the 25 day threat, makes a deal with RAW agent Anjali Mathur to get him out of India in exchange for revealing the danger ahead. However, Singh fears Bunty will kill Nayanika. To save his informant, Singh follows Bunty and his sidemen to the safehouse. The cop is cornered, though fortunately for him, Mumbai Police arrives. This leads to a 3 way standoff between RAW, Mumbai police, and Bunty's men. Bunty tries to escape but is shot in the head by Malcolm Murad, a terrorist who is one of the prime members of the 25 day plan, and then hit by a truck dismembering his body into several pieces. With Bunty, their only lead so far, dead, the authorities are unsure of what to do next. Personality Bunty’s character is best described as ironic''' . '''On one side, he is always foul-mouthed and disrespecting women. However, he was a devout Hindu. Bunty was very loyal to Gaitonde. In first episode we can see that, during the end period of Gaitonde’s life, he trusted only Bunty and Mathu. Knowing how Sartaj’s father helped Gaitonde during prison days, Bunty lets Sartaj go when he is caught in Bunty’s house.Bunty also gives the goods to Malcolm, as requested by Gaitonde. Inspite of not being in contact with Gaitonde for years, Bunty does this for his old boss out of loyalty. Getting involved in the whole thing leads to his death in the end.